Little White Lies
by JJJ-84
Summary: AU: (Jan-di never attended Shin Hwa, causing much of the BBF story to never happen) A new neighbor arrives and starts to wreck havoc on the tidy world Jan-di has built for herself. Jun-pyo/Jan-di
1. Chapter 1

AU: Geum Jan-di never went to school at Shin Hwa.

Geum Jan-di lives in a rooftop apartment. A new neighbor, Goo Jun-pyo, recently moved into the adjacent apartment.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Geum Jan-di was making her way up to the rooftop apartment she had called home for the last five years. It was bare but it was all she needed to live. She spent all day at school, then went to work at either the porridge shop or at the clinic of the man who had become a surrogate grandfather to her. She didn't need much because it wasn't as if she spent much time in the apartment.

She was exhausted, but the day had been exhilarating. She had taken her final exams and today marked her last day of school. Now that she had finished her final semester of medical school her dream was so close she could almost touch it. She would have a month off and then she would start her medical residency.

_Life is far from perfect_, Jan-di mused, _but it sure it has been going my way. _

* * *

_Life sucks_, Goo Jun-pyo thought darkly as he stood inside his rooftop apartment. _How in the hell did I end up like this_?

"This is entirely that witch's fault. If she hadn't proposed this ridiculous challenge I would be in my comfortable bed right now instead of this _pit_ of a room. "

There were only two things that stopped him from throwing in the towel and conceding defeat. The first was that he was Goo Jun-pyo, His pride would never willingly let anyone triumph over him. The second reason was that if lasted these six months his mother had sworn that she would let him make his own choices and wouldn't try to force him to marry a bride of his choosing. She had been after him since he had turned twenty and he was exhausted with the effort it took to fight her.

It would save him a great deal of time and aggravation if he could stop avoiding people and places to dodge his mother's matchmaking attempts.

He stomach cramped, reminding him that he hadn't eaten all day. There was a delicious aroma coming for the rooftop apartment closest to his. For the two weeks he had been he had aching to taste the delicious smelling food that was so close.

"What kind of neighbor taunts another like this?" Jun-pyo hissed out before he grabbed a prepackaged pastry and ate it in two huge bites

"What a stingy neighbor I have." Jun-pyo peevishly snapped out, still hungry. He reached over to grab another pastry willing to suffer through the bland food to fill the hole in his stomach.

* * *

Jan-di was digging into the chicken stir-fry she made when someone knocked on her door. Getting up quickly she moved the curtain from the window in the top half of the door to check who it was.

Recognizing her friend she opened it and stood back to let her in.

Chu Ga-eul walked in, dressed to go out but with an aggravated look on her face.

"Ga-eul, didn't you have a date with that teacher?"

"Big mistake," Ga-eul blew out as she bent down to undo the strap the high heels she had forced upon her poor feet. After stepping out of her shoes, she moved easily through the small home and grabbed a plate of food for herself.

Jan-di winced sympathetically, "That bad?"

"Worse. Just because I'm only a student teacher he thought I would be _grateful_ that I was _lucky_ enough to go to dinner with him. He spent the entire time talking about himself, how absolutely wonderful he is and the mistake his ex-girlfriend made in dumping him."

"What an idiot."

"Tell me about it." Ga-eul said.

"He ordered _for_ me. A salad because '_it's never too early for ladies to watch their weight_'," Ga-eul mimicked as she stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork, pretending it was the twerp's face.

Jan-di forked a huge bite of food into her mouth and spoke around it, "You need to stop dating these losers, Ga-eul. Wait for someone who is worth it."

Ga-eul shook her head, "At least I'm getting out there. You haven't had a date in...what? A year?"

Jan-di shuddered, remembering that fiasco. "A year isn't long enough to forget that... disaster. "

Ga-eul looked at her friend and told her firmly, "I'm twenty-four years old and I'm ready for romance. I want to find my soulmate. I can't do that if I hole up in my room and study every minute I'm not working."

She shrugged, unaffected by her friend's words. They had had a variation of this argument for the last year, and nothing really changed. The only thing changed was the date with whom Ga-eul found dissatisfaction and what kind of food she ended up mooching from Jan-di.

* * *

Jun-pyo looked up hopefully at the knock on the door. _Please let it be someone with food_. Going to the door, he jerked it open and yanked the man standing across from into the apartment by the lapels of his coat.

"Song Woo-bin, _please_ tell me you have food."

Laughing , he shook his head no and barely flinched when Jun-pyo tossed him aside to question the guy behind him.

"Yi-jung, food?"

"Hey, Jun-pyo… you should have just come out with us. I _did_ invite you."

He looked at his apparel in disdain, "In _these_ clothes? I can't go anywhere decent."

"Bro! We dressed like this just to visit you and you don't even notice," Woo-bin said, pointing to his clothes. Ones he bought specifically at an inexpensive store, because no one could know that Jun-pyo had rich friends. It was one of the stipulations Jun-pyo had made with the witch when she came up with the idea for the dumb wager.

"Stop teasing him," Ji-hoo said as he pushed past Yi-jung. He held out a container of food for Jun-pyo to grab. Which Jun-pyo snatched out of Ji-hoo's hands with unrestrained glee.

The F4 settle down and talked idly while they waited for Jun-pyo to finish inhaling his food. The first time they had come to visit with food, it had been an unexpected sight to see the richest heir in the country eating as if he hadn't seen food in a month but by now they were used to the sight.

After he finished Jun-pyo laid back, finally able to focus on something other than the appallingly big hole in his stomach. "Thanks guys. You're the best." Jun-pyo raised a fist in the air in a salute.

Ji-hoo curiously asked, "Are you really go to do this for another five months?"

"Five and a _half_ months," Yi Jung corrected, entertained.

"I have to," Jun-pyo said glumly.

"You could just do what the witch wants," Yi-jung pointed out.

"Would you?" He countered. When Yi-jung stayed silent, Jun-pyo continued talking. "If I give in on this she will push me around for the rest of my life. This? Is nothing. It's worth it."

"If you say so," Yi-jung mumbled looking around the small room with disdain.

"Besides that… marrying Ha Jae Kyung would be an unbearable chore. She _loathes_ me, and would make my life a living nightmare."

Woo-bin nodded, grinning widely as he informed his friend, "She told me yesterday that you were a cold, unfeeling bastard and if she married you, she would end up castrating you within a week."

Jun-pyo shot up and pointed a finger at his friend. "See? See what I would have to deal with? That girl is _not normal_. If I married her I would wring her neck before the first night is over."

"You could try being nice to her," Ji-hoo pointed out.

"Why? What if she actually wanted to marry me? That would be even worse." Jun-pyo shuddered at the thought.

"You could do worse than Ha Jae Kyung," Woo-bin insisted.

"Hey I got a great idea! Woo-bin, why don't you convince her to marry _you_ instead. Then she can call off the wedding and the witch won't bitch about it for the rest of my life." Jun-pyo thought about what he said and chucked, "I rhymed."

He was so amused with his joke, Jun-pyo missed the eye rolls from his friends.

"No."

Annoyed at Woo-bin's response Jun-pyo threw himself back on the floor. "So what are you bringing for dinner tomorrow?"

Silence ensued.

Jun-pyo looked around at his friends as realization dawned. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you are going on vacation again!"

"Just until Monday."

He groaned. "I'll probably be dead by then."

* * *

Jan-di stood by the door while Ga-eul put her heels back on, muttering under her breath about the trials her feet are going through during her quest for a soulmate.

"I'll walk you out."

"They stood outside for a moment, chatting and enjoying the breezy night air. Tomorrow was Saturday and since Ga-eul had started student teaching she had cut back her hours at the porridge shop to just the weekends but they didn't have to be in until 11 A.M. so they were in no hurry.

Jan-di was giggling over an anecdote Ga-eul was relaying from her terrible date when they heard noises coming from the rooftop next to them. Curious she looked over at the group of three guys that had just emerged from the apartment. She wondered if one of them was the tenant that moved in about a couple weeks earlier. She hadn't seen him yet but from what she could tell he spent a lot of time moaning and groaning over every little thing. It was seriously trying her patience, especially when he carried on during her study time.

Dismissing them from her mind, she turned back to Ga-eul to hear the rest of the story.

* * *

Woo-bin whistled under his breath, and looked through the open door at Jun-pyo who was lying forlornly on his bed. "Goo Jun-pyo, why didn't you tell me that you had such fine looking women living next door?"

Jun-pyo glanced uninterestingly in that direction.

"That girl… she's evil too. She purposely taunts me with the smells of her cooking and then doesn't invite me to eat."

Ji-hoo actually laughed in his face at that. "She probably doesn't even know you want any. Don't be ridiculous Jun-pyo."

"I'm not! It's like a plan."

Ji-hoo continued laughing softly and pointed out again, "Or you could just be nice to her. Maybe if you are friendly she will cook you a meal."

Jun-pyo dismissed the suggestion as ridiculous. "Are you _sure _you have to go on vacation? I don't see why you can't wait five months."

* * *

It was Saturday evening and Jan-di was making her way into her apartment again. It had been a busy day at both the porridge shop and the clinic; as a result she was feeling completely worn out. Locking the door behind her, she decided to forgo dinner and just sleep. She had another full day tomorrow and she desperately needed her rest.

Quickly showering and changing into her nightclothes, she rolled out her bed and laid down. Closing her eyes, she hoped that sleep came quickly.

Thirty minutes later… she was still wide awake. And it was all _his_ fault. The irritating neighbor that wouldn't be quiet long enough for her to drift off. She waited until she finally couldn't handle it anymore. Annoyed she got up and shoved her feet into her slippers.

Muttering under her breath about the rudeness of people she quickly crossed the walkway connecting the two buildings to pound on his door.

A snappish "What?!" came through the door.

Instead of answering, she just pounded louder waiting for him to get up and open it personally.

Evidently, he was almost as stubborn as she was because he held out for a long time. She ended up leaning against the door, trying to keep the pounding loud enough to bother him.

The door flew up and she landed in the arms of the tall man starring angrily at her.

He promptly dropped her.

"You have got to be the rudest neighbor possible!"

"Me? You have been making weird noises over here for the last hour. Not to mention every other night."

Jun-pyo continued to stare at her with disdain. "I highly doubt it is me you are hearing."

Jan-di scoffed, "right. Some other guy moved in on the same day you did and has coincidentally been moaning like a girl for the last month."

"A girl?!"

Jan-di nodded, a bit smugly.

"What about you? Pounding on my door for an hour!"

"An hour? Ten minutes. Tops." Jan-di hedged, rounding down.

Jun-pyo decided that _that_ wasn't even worth answering.

Jan-di got up from where she was sitting on the floor; getting close to her loathsome neighbor, she poked a finger at him. "Keep it down from now on or I'll call the police and report you for disturbing the peace." For good measure, she thrust her finger forward one more time. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly, causing him to moan painfully. Startled she lowered her hand and stepped back. Looking at him in confusion she glanced at the bare room she was in. He didn't even have a hot plate. Shaking her head at the idiocy of men, she started to leave. Before she could make it to the door, she heard his stomach growl again.

Realizing that he must have been hungry this whole time, she stopped and even as she cursed herself snapped out. "Come with me."

"Why?" He asked with great suspicion, but he reluctantly followed when she left without answering. He was hopeful that there might be food where she was taking him.

Entering her apartment, he noticed that it was a similar size to his but hers was nicely decorated and cleaner. She pointed him to a small round table and quickly put a pot on the stove. She said over her shoulder, "I didn't eat tonight so I don't have anything other than ramen I can heat quickly."

Jun-pyo mouthed _ramen_ to himself. _I don't think I've ever eaten that_. Soon though, the room filled with an appealing aroma and his mouth watered. The girl brought a pot and bowl to him. Placing the bowl and a pair of chopstick in front of him, she told him, "Eat quickly."

He filled his bowl and quickly brought a bite to his mouth. _Hot_, _but so tasty. Yum._

Jan-di watched with her mouth gaped open as the man practically inhaled his food. She was so stunned at the way that he was eating that she barely noticed he had brought to pot of ramen closer to him preventing her from eating more than a mouthful. Realizing he needed the food more than she did she laid down the lid and her chopsticks softly and waited for him to finish.

After he drank the rest of the juice from the pot, he asked hopefully, "Do you have more?"

She hesitated, wanting him to leave but she unable to ignore his request. "Yes." She took the pot back up and decided to make two packages, even if he wasn't hungry enough for two she would eat whatever he didn't. Cooking quickly she returned to the table with the ramen and set it close to him.

Again, he ate quickly, and she gave herself a mental pat on the back when he ate the whole thing.

When he finished he stretched and groaned again, but instead of the pain-filled sound he was making before this time he groaned with satisfaction. Smiling lazily at her, he smoothly got to his feet and walked out of her apartment.

Stunned, Jan-di stared at the empty spot he had recently vacated and burst out with, "That jerk didn't even say thanks!"

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

AN 01) I had a couple ideas for AU Ji-hoo/Jan-di stories and an AU Jun-pyo/Jan-di story. I ended up deciding to write this one because there isn't a lot of interaction going on with Jan-di/Jun-pyo is _Someone Like You_ right now and I'm kind of bummed about it. Another reason I'm writing this now is, _SLY_ is very heavy on the drama and this isn't going to be, there _is_ going be light drama but this is more of fun story. This is also going to be a lot shorter than _SLY _is. The AU Ji-hoo/Jan-di story will probably be written after this one is done, or if I get ahead like I did with _SLY_ after the first few chapters are written.

AN 02) I'm not sure yet if there is going to be a Yi-jung/Ga-eul romance in this story. I'll probably decide after I write chapter two.

AN 03)Hopefully no one is too confused with the differences that have occurred as a result of Jan-di not attending Shin-hwa. If anything is too confusing I hope to clear up more in later chapters.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers _or_ Hana Yori Dango_

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Jan-di shot a glare at the apartment next to hers as she locked the door behind her. After he had left the previous night she had been so irritated it had taken her over an hour to fall asleep, causing her to sleep through her alarm. Now she was running late and she would have to sprint to make it to work on time.

She took off and kept a steady pace as she tried to remember what reading she wanted to do that day. Even though she had just finished school, she still wanted to keep up with the latest medical journals. She would be working a half day at the porridge shop and then spending the rest of the day at the clinic. Luckily, when it was slow there, grandfather didn't mind if she studied or read. Thinking about grandfather caused a worried frown to appear on her face. He had been feeling worse lately and she wished she could do something to make him feel better.

Coming to a stop outside the shop Jan-di bent over, trying to catch her breath. Hearing footsteps, she turned her head and saw Ga-eul coming up, looking like she spent a week at a spa being pampered.

If she didn't love her so much it would be so easy to hate her.

Ga-eul paused next to her and reaching in her bag pulled out a bottle of water that she proceeded to pass over. Not unsympathetically she studied her friend, "Slept in again, didn't you?"

"It was that jerk next door."

Ga-eul looked at her with interest, "sounds like there is a story here." Ga-eul followed Jan-di into the shop to listen to what happened.

* * *

Jun-pyo stared wistfully out his window at his neighbor's apartment. It had been dark for hours and not a peep had emerged from the home. His loud neighbor was obviously out and he was _so_ hungry. She had fed him last night and he was waiting for her to have the pleasure of that duty again.

Reluctantly he moved to the packaged food he detested and opened one. He was about to take a bite when he heard singing from outside. Moving his curtains, he saw the short girl climbing the steps. _Yes!_

Jun-pyo practically danced out of the apartment and crossed over the walkway. Coming up behind the girl as she unlocked her door he cheerfully asked. "What's for dinner?"

Jan-di screamed and dropped her keys. "What is wrong with you?! How can you just scare a person like that?"

"What's for dinner?" Jun-pyo repeated.

Inserting the key into the lock, she twisted the key and yanked the door open. Somewhat violently, she turned and blocked him from entering. With a voice filled with curiosity that belied her lack of patience with the situation she asked, "Are you dumb?"

"No?"

Jan-di laughed when he phrased it like a question. "You must be if you think I'm cooking for you again."

Finished with him, Jan-di started to enter the house only to stop once again when he _still _tried to come in after her. Rolling her eyes, she shot her foot out and swiftly made contact with his shin.

"Oww! What's your problem?" He said as he stepped back and grabbed his sore leg

Not bothering to answer, Jan-di took a step in and quickly closed and locked the door behind her. Jan-di grinned at the outrage in his voice as he pounded on her door before she went to take a shower. "Hey! Do you want to die?!"

* * *

Jun-pyo sat in a chair outside his apartment and propped his feet up on the railing. It was Monday night and his friends had gotten back earlier today. Rubbing his hands together in anticipation, he wondered what they would be bringing him.

He heard footsteps climbing the metal stairs and glanced over only to be disappointed to see that it wasn't his friends but that… _girl_ who dared to kick The Great Goo Jun-pyo. Seeing her again brought up the annoyance he had felt for her rising.

He glared at her, hoping she would notice his anger, and come to apologize but she didn't even glance his way. She was too busy laughing with a girl who was walking up with her.

_If we were still in high school she would be red carded for sure_, Jun-pyo thought as he remembered the way he used to handle problems.

Shaking his head at the absurdity of it all, he laid his head back and tried to get more comfortable as he waited.

The next thing he knew his feet were being kicked and he was surround, "Oh you're here." He yawned, stretching before he shot up. "Food."

Jun-pyo's love of sleep was so legendary among the F4, that it was with some surprise that they watched him immediately stand and walk into the apartment.

He started eating while the rest settled in.

"What did you do while we were gone?" Yi-jung asked.

"I almost died," Jun-pyo dramatically stated. "You guys shouldn't go on vacation again. How will you feel if you come back to that?"

"You seem to have survived anyways," Woo-bin pointed out.

Ji-hoo spoke up, "We are going to New Caledonia next weekend."

"What?" Jun-pyo tried to look mad, but it was weakened due to the pleasure showing on his face as he swallowed another bite of food.

Yi-jung and Woo-bin looked annoyed at Ji-hoo as well, but Jun-pyo's idea that it was due to loyalty to him was soon dashed when Yi-jung complained. "I thought we weren't going to tell him until Friday."

Ji-hoo shrugged, "I thought he should be prepared. Every weekend he makes such a fuss."

"Jun-pyo, you need to find a way to make money. If you did, you could afford to buy food when you need it," Woo-bin said logically.

Jun-pyo looked at him incredulously and pointed out indignantly, "none of these jobs are good enough for me!"

Yi-jung caught an appealing aroma and sniffed the air, "you were right about one thing Jun-pyo, your neighbor does know how to tempt you."

Jun-pyo nodded furiously, unable to speak since he had too much food in his mouth.

"You should eat more often, the way you end up eating when you are starving is gross," Yi-jung informed him,

Ignoring that, Jun-pyo spoke around his food and told them about how his hostile neighbor treated him while they were gone.

Instead of the outrage he expected his behalf Ji-hoo was laughing softly, while Yi-jung and Woo-bin exchanged glances and looked back at him with pity.

Yi-jung thought aloud, "How can someone with an IQ over 150 be so, _so_ dumb."

"Hey!"

"No he's right Jun-pyo," Woo-bin agreed.

"What?!"

Ji-hoo straightened from his slouch, "No please... let me answer this. Jun-pyo let me ask you a few questions first. Okay?"

Jun-pyo nodded reluctantly, still smarting over the insults to his intelligence.

"This girl worked all day and your whining over food was keeping her from sleep, correct?"

"I don't whine, but yes to the rest."

"She took pity on you and even though she was tired and cooked dinner."

Jun-pyo ignored the pity remark, and nodded.

"During which you proceeded to eat everything, and then ask for more."

He brightened, "Ramen is so good, did you guys know?"

"You would too if you hadn't refused to sully your sophisticated palate with commoner food whenever we invited you to eat it with us," Yi-jung pointed out.

Ji-hoo grinned, "Now that _is_ the truth Yi-jung, but we have to keep Jun-pyo focused. You can remind him of his narrow-mindedness later."

He paused and mumbled, "Now where did I leave off?"

Woo-bin helpfully told him, "Jun-pyo was greedy and ate all the food, not even leaving a bite for the poor, tired girl."

"Hey! She had a bite."

Yi-jung snickered in the background.

Ji-hoo ignored them both, "Thank Woo-bin. So you ate all her food and then left without a word, yes?"

"Yes, I was done eating. What else was I supposed to do?" Jun-pyo asked, annoyed with the way Ji-hoo was retelling the story.

Ji-hoo ignored the questions and continued, "Not bothering to introduce yourself or saying thank you, right?"

"She should feel honored that she had the opportunity to cook for me."

"I'll take that as a yes. Let jump to yesterday. You said you kept an eye out for her and she was gone until very late at night."

"Oh yes! So impolite, when a person is sitting here _starving_ and she is out."

"I think we can assume she spent the day working," Ji-hoo said drying, subtly pointing out his friend's selfishness.

"She might have been," Jun-pyo conceded, albeit with a wealth of doubt in his voice.

"You show up at her home late at night expecting her to cook for you and when she declined you tried to follow her in anyways."

Jun Pyo opened his mouth to respond, but Ji-hoo was no longer waiting for confirmation and continued speaking.

"She then kicked you and closed the door in your face. You pound on her door, but she proves to be more stubborn than even you and refuses to open."

Jun-pyo nodded reluctantly, still annoyed that she managed to ignore his pounding on the door when he hadn't been able to the same first.

"Jun-pyo, one last question… okay?

"What is her name?" The three looked at him expectantly while Jun-pyo struggled to remember. It was then that he realized he never bothered to learn it.

Jun-pyo shrugged, looking at Ji-hoo and saying, "She never told me."

"And you never bother to ask." Ji-hoo sighed, and then told his friend. "You better learn how to be nice; otherwise I don't know what you'll do when we are gone."

"Try saying thank you," Woo-bin suggested.

"And don't treat her like your servant," Yi-jung added helpfully.

Ji-hoo thought, "Don't try to push your way into her home. Regardless of the circumstances… it's creepy."

Woo-bin thought of another one and tried to add, "Don't-"

"Stop! This is stupid. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Jun-pyo said, even more irritated; both at his tacky neighbor and his so-called friends, who were currently laughing at him.

* * *

"Shoot!" Jan-di mumbled to herself as she stopped undressing and tried to remember if she really left the document at the clinic. It was Sunday evening and she had arrived home from work a short while ago.

In order to start her residency in a few weeks she had to have the director of her department sign off on her graduation and completed work. She had taken care of that earlier in the week but she had only finished filling out the rest while on break today. Tomorrow morning she had a appointment with the chief resident to insure her place in the program.

If she didn't have _all _her forms in order she was toast.

"Ugh. There is no is not helping it. I'm going to have to go back and get the forms tonight," Jan-di moaned as she pulled her clothes back on. Shoving her feet into her shoes, she quickly made her way out of the apartment, in a hurry to get there and then back home. "If I wait until the morning I just know I'll be late to my appointment. I've been having _that_ kind of week."

Jan-di stepped off the stairwell and turned to go the clinic.

"Oof!" Jan-di screamed as someone stepped in from of her as her foot left the last of the stairs, causing her to collide with him. Even though she thought it was his fault, she still apologized. "Sorry, I didn't see you."

She bowed slightly and moved to continue on her way. Only to be stopped by a hand gripping her arm.

Jun-pyo sat on the chair outside of his apartment, curious as to why the girl next door had run in and out of her apartment. He had been tempted to try to get her to feed him again, but he had given up on that idea for now. He had paid attention her comings and goings more often in the past week than he had the previous two and it seemed like she kept a _very_ active schedule. If on-

Jun-pyo's thoughts were interrupted by a screaming coming from the base of the stairs, recognizing the screams he shot up. _Stingy neighbor girl!_ Without hesitation, he ran down the stairs. Hurrying he was able to see her at the bottom with a man holding her arm.

Her incredulous voice carried up to him. "You are _robbing_ me?"

"Just give me your money and you won't get hurt."

"Hey idiot! Can't you see I'm not carrying anything?" Jun-pyo shook his head; this girl desperately needed his help. Didn't she know you were supposed to do what robbers wanted? _Not that I would, but it's completely different for me_.

Jun-pyo peeked over the railing and saw they were still where he last saw them. Hurrying when he heard, "Then I'll just have to take something else..."

He turned the last corner and only had one set of stairs left. But instead of continuing down he paused in shock, his stingy neighbor had just elbowed the man in the gut and used a spinning roundhouse to kick him in the face.

He watched as she kicked the moaning man lightly in the side, seemingly trying to get his attention. "Hey! I really don't have time for you right now, but I swear if you are here when I get back you are _really _going to regret it." With that, she turned and rushed away.

Jun-pyo hurried after her only pausing to study the man on the ground. Memorizing his face for later, he followed the girl curious to where she was going.

It wasn't far, and it seemed to be some kind of clinic. He stood a distance away and tried to keep cover in the doorway of another building. She was only in for a few minutes before coming out holding a folder. Moving quickly she walked right past him without noticing and he followed her, oddly curious. They made it to their respective homes without incident and he watched as she entered her apartment again.

Thoughtfully, he glanced at the apartment one last time before entering his own.

* * *

Jan-di linked arms with Ga-eul and they talked happily as they walked to Jan-di's home.

Jan-di's appointment with the chief resident had gone great. Along with her academic papers, the letter of recommendation from the former president of Korea had turned out to be worth its weight in gold.

Usually Jan-di would have been appalled at using that kind of connection, but she knew that during her six years at the clinic she had learned much and helped a great deal of people. Even if Yoon Seok-young hadn't been the former president, the glowing recommendation from a doctor would have still helped her in her chosen profession.

Ga-eul was satisfied because she had a date the previous night that had _not_ turned out badly. They had plans again for the coming up weekend and Ga-eul was pleased with her prospects.

To celebrate Jan-di had invited her friend over to eat. She planned to pull out the grill and bar-b-cue some karbe and vegetables. They went inside and dropped off their stuff. Ga-eul went to the small kitchen and started to wash rice while Jan-di went outside to set up her grill. Once she got the fire going she went inside and pulled the meat and vegetables she had started marinating the previous night.

Once the meat and vegetables were on the grill she stretched and raised her face to the sun. Enjoying the feeling on her face she was even more pleased that, for once, she was home before it was too late to enjoy it. Glancing around she noticed her annoying neighbor was also taking advantage of nice afternoon and was spending it outside.

_He has been quieter for the last week;_ Jan-di allowed and continued to study him as he lay back in his chair. _He is still rude, but maybe he is trying..._

Jan-di was surprised when he moved suddenly and caught her staring at him. Jan-di didn't know how long they gazes held one another, but for her it was as if time stopped. He had dark, intense eyes and maybe it was just because he had only just woken but they were softer somehow. Not as sneering and demanding, but something entirely...

The spell was only broken when he turned and looked at the food cooking behind her.

Jan-di cursed lightly under breath when she realized that she had forgotten about her food while she was staring at her neighbor. She went to make sure that nothing had overcooked. She stacked the cooked food on a platter and hurried to put it inside.

Ga-eul looked over from where she was thumbing through a magazine at the counter. "The rice is almost done and I set out the kimchi."

Jan-di nodded, "I'm just going to make sure the fire in the grill is out."

She went outside again and quickly took care of the necessary tasks. She paused before she entered her home again, remembering the wistful look in her neighbor's eyes. _Maybe he really isn't eating enough, if a little bit of food cooking causes him to stare at it like that_. Jan-di looked over her shoulder, ready to invite her neighbor to make a plate, but he was no longer there.

She shook her head, and told herself that any disappointment she felt was for her neighbor's sake.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Thank you for taking the time to read and review!

AN 01) I'm so pleased that the story already had such a positive response. Thanks guys! *\0/*

AN 02)To answer a couple of the review questions.

Jae-kyung doesn't love Jun-pyo because he is still the way he was in BBF before he met Jan-di. He also hasn't learned yet how deeply he loves, which is something that Jae-kyung was drawn to.

It's not very likely that I will ever pair up Ga-eul and Woo-bin.

If I do give Ji-hoo a love interest it won't be someone he meets in the hospital who he need to take care of or anything like that. I have never read a fic where Ji-hoo was with a crazy woman though. Mostly I think people throw Mary Sues at him, which I find boring.

Ji-hoo hasn't made up with his grandfather.

j'amieleprintemps-that is such a nice compliment! To be compared to the real show. Thanks! :)

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers _or_ Hana Yori Dango_

_~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~_


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Jan-di woke up with a start from where she had fallen asleep at her desk. She looked around, confused at what had woken her from her sleep so abruptly but couldn't see any obvious answers. Sitting up straighter, she moved the book from where it had landed next to her and placed it on her desk.

She stood up and stretched before she shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs out of her mind before she moved to lay out her bed.

It was Saturday night and tomorrow she had a rare day off, and she wanted to get a good night sleep so she could enjoy it properly. She had just finished rolling out the blankets when a scream pierced the night.

She looked over in alarm; it was coming from her rude neighbor's house. Concerned, she sprinted out and was there in less than a minutes. She gave a perfunctory knock on the door while she tried the handle, surprised when it opened easily. Jan-di hurried in and saw that her neighbor was standing on a chair, "are you okay?!"

Giving her a look of relief tinged panic, he yelled at her, "Kill it!"

Jan-di tense and looked around to see the threat, relaxing when she saw that they were alone, "who are you trying to kill?"

"Ahhh! Get it!"

Jan-di looked in the direction he was pointing to and saw a tiny buy crawling along the floor. "Oh for Christ's sake," She said and then proceeded to pick up a book and slam it onto the floor, stomping on it for good measure.

She looked at him with unveiled annoyance as he relaxed and smoothly slid down so he was sitting in the in the chair. Now looking calm and collected, he tossed back his hair as if he _hadn't _been standing on the same chair screaming only a few moments ago. He smiled at her, and Jan-di was caught by his gaze before she shook herself out of it, blinking rapidly. "If you continue to make so much noise I'm going to call the cops."

"Huh?"

She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply._ I will not lose it on this jerk_. "People around here try to be friendly to their neighbors. They don't like being awakened in the middle of the night because the baby next door is crying all the time."

Jun-pyo curled his lip at her, "You're a neighbor and I don't find you particularly friendly."

"Did I not just save you from the big, bad bug?"

"You did? I don't recall," Jun-pyo brushed her actions aside, not willing to concede a thing.

She stared at him with astonishment, "You are really… something."

"Thank you."

Jan-di couldn't help it. She started laughing, "There is no way you are for real… No one is this obtuse."

"What?" Jun-pyo eyed her, "You sound crazy… why are you laughing like that?"

_Maybe I'm mellowing because I'm tired_,she thought, rationalizing why she didn't feel angry anymore. Amused despite herself, she opened the door to leave when his voice called her back, "Wait!"

"What now?"

"Can you stay?" He looked at his hands, avoiding her gaze. "At least for just a little while?"

"I will," Jan-di waited for that to sink in, and continued speaking. "If you tell me why you keep making so much noise over here?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's distracting and annoying. I suppose it is not much of an imposition right now, but in a couple weeks I'm going to need all the sleep I can get. That's going to be hard if you continue to make so much noise."

Jun-pyo shifted awkwardly, "Am I _really_ that loud?"

Jan-di sat down in the chair across from him and raised her feet so she was hugging her legs to her chest. "You _really_ are."

He flushed when she continued talking, "At first I thought you were dying, but when it continued I changed my mind and assumed…. nevermind about that."

"What did you think?"

She blushed lightly and refused to tell him, leaving him to conclude that it was too embarrassing.

He tried to wait her out, but he gave in first. Which left him irritated, _how can this girl be so patient_? "Just tell me!"

"So? Why are you so noisy?"

"Why are you going to need a lot of sleep in a couple weeks?"

"I never said I would answer your questions," Jan-di pointed out logically, "but if you want me to stay then you have to tell me the truth."

Jun-pyo let out a deep sigh, refusing to answer. _What could I say? My hunger pains are too much for me to handle? Hunger pains… oh man… maybe she's got food. I'm not really hungry since I had the food Woo-bin dropped off last night to eat but it would prepare me for tomorrow._

Jan-di watched as he seemed to wage a silent war with himself, eyes growing heavy as she sat. Now that she wasn't moving or talking she could tell she was getting sleepier. She wasn't worried about falling asleep here though, it wouldn't be easy to do that around someone she didn't know.

He debated for what seemed like only a few moments but when he looked up after he made his choice, he was too late. Instead of asking his questions, his mouth dropped open when he saw that she had fallen asleep sitting up in the chair.

Aggravated, he watched her with unease. "What am I supposed to do with you now? Hey! Are you faking? Hey!"

Accepting that she had truly fallen asleep he let his head fall back to hit the wall he was leaning against. He hissed out a breath as he weighed out his options. The way he saw is he had three choices.

The first choice was to leave her where she was.

The second choice was that he drop her off in the chair outside and going to sleep himself. _She would wake up and make her own way home_, Jun-pyo reasoned.

The third choice was an annoying one. He could lift her from the chair but move her to sleep on his bed. He didn't like option three… where would he, himself, sleep?

Disgruntled, he stood up gracefully and walked to stand before her. Coming to a swift decision Jun-pyo made his move.

* * *

"I don't see why I have to wear this right now," Yi-jung complained. "It's not like anyone is going to be out at this time of the morning."

They had come home early from their weekend trip. Ji-hoo had had an emergency but the other two had decided to return with him. Ji-hoo had left straight from the airport to his go to his family's art foundation while the Woo-bin wanted food. Yi-jung was also hungry and accompanied him. After they finished eating themselves Woo-bin had placed an order for Jun-pyo, which didn't bother Yi-jung in the least.

What did bother him was the fact that Woo-bin had insisted they put on their commoner clothes before delivering the food. For Yi-jung, this was the worst part of Jun-Pyo's self-imposed exile to the land of the poor.

"I'm serious Woo-bin, I think this synthetic blend is going to ruin my skin," Yi-jung claimed, appalled at the thought.

"Bro, you picked out the clothes…you can't complain now."

"Says who? I'm going to do what I want."

Both boys quieted down as they reached the door.

"Use your key," Woo-bin said to Yi-jun. "Jun-pyo probably isn't awake yet and we can surprise him."

Yi-jung nodded and opened the door as quietly as he could. He took one step in and stopped suddenly causing Woo-bin to walk into his back.

"What's your problem?" Woo-bin complained.

Yi-jung turned around and with incredulous eyes nodded to the bed on against the wall.

Woo-bin had been right. Jun-pyo wasn't awake.

He also wasn't alone.

"Well this is a surprise," Woo-bin said lightly with a laugh. In accord with one another, they moved into the room until they were close to the edge of the mattress. Woo-bin studied the girl who was asleep in the middle of the bed while Jun-pyo was close to the edge.

"I'm at a loss," Yi-jung admitted. "Should we go?"

"Oh come on… what fun is that?"

"Jun-pyo won't be happy."

"If he's waking up with a girl, he didn't go to bed _unhappy_. He should be in a good mood," Woo-bin argued.

"This is Goo Jun-pyo we are talking about."

"That is true," Woo-bin grimaced. "But we did bring him food. The girl and food? How could he possibly be mad?"

Before they could come to an agreement, Woo-bin took matters into his own hands. Grinning widely he kicked the side of the mattress. Jun-pyo didn't move and inch, but the girl next to him.

Shooting upright, she mumbled with eyes still shut and an outstretched arm, "I'm up… I'm up. Do you have the chart for me to look at?"

When she didn't get an answer she collapsed back down into the bed, snuggling deeply into the matress.

Woo-bin contemplated the situation and walked to the small kitchen. He shook his head when he realized it was bare. _Jun Pyo is never going to survived if he relies on take out and prepackaged foods_.

"Did you find anything?" Yi-jung asked, realizing that Woo-bin had been looking for a pot of something similar to bang together.

He shook his head, "No there was nothing in the kitchen but there has to be something here that I can use."

"Why don't you just use that chair?"

"Ah! Good idea bro, stomping it down a few times should do the trick." Woo-bin went to the small table and picked up one of the metal chairs. Carrying it close to where the pair were lying it brought it down with a crash.

This time the girl sat up quickly and opened her eyes at the loud noise. "What? Who? What?"

She looked around, horrified to realize where she was and let out an ear-piercing scream, punctuated by her kicking her annoying neighbor out of the bed.

"What?!" Jun-pyo finally woke up and after taking in the situation let his head fall back with a groan. "I'm tired."

"You're tired? You're tired?! What the hell is going on?" Jan-di screeched at him.

Yi-jung winced and nudged Woo-bin. "I told you this wasn't a good idea."

"Hey stupid, what do you think is going on?"

"Stupid? _Stupid?_" Jan-di fought the urge to kick him in the face. Standing up, she strived to be as dignified as she could be as she exited the apartment.

Flushing she stopped in front of the two men who were starring at her with curiosity and amusement. "This… It… Nothing happened! Got that?"

Holding back a snicker, Yi-jung nodded. Woo-bin grinned at her, saying "It's okay if something did." When she groaned and turned to leave he hurried before her. "Oh you're leaving? Here let me get the door."

She gave shallow bow and mumbled thanks before she abandoned the room.

Woo-bin gave a cheery "Bye!" to her back and came back into the room where Jun-pyo was sitting on the floor sullenly. "Okay buddy… time for the details."

"Nothing happened."

"Goo Jun Pyo… You can tell your oldest friend the truth, yes?"

"So Yi-jung," Jun-pyo snapped out. "I'm hungry, tired and not in the mood. _Nothing happened._"

"My friend, I really want to believe you, but come on… think about what we saw. Yi-jung, you are thinking what I am, aren't you?"

Yi-jung blew out his cheeks as he thought about it. "It really is unbelievable that you had a girl in your bed and it was innocent."

"She fell asleep in the chair. I was _trying_ to be nice."

"By putting her in bed with you?"

"That was on accident Woo-bin!"

Yi-jung laughed, "Like oops, she tripped and landed in your bed and didn't think to get out?"

Jun-pyo groaned and scrubbed at his face with his hands, "If you are going to make me explain every little thing to you I am going to need food. Give me."

Woo-bin looked around, trying to remember where the takeout box was left. "Uh Jun-pyo, I'm afraid I don't know whe-"

"Found it!" Yi-jung said triumphantly.

Woo-bin blew out his breath in relief and rubbed his hands together, "Now out with it!"

Jun-pyo started eating and explained what had happened, finishing with, "I knew I should have followed my instincts and dropped her off outside. "

"Uh… no you shouldn't have, that would have been awful," Woo-bin shot him a look, one that said he was utterly_ stupid._

Jun-pyo continued speaking as if Woo-bin hadn't interrupted him. He sighed as he said, "The problem is, I'm too nice." Yi-jung choked on the piece of bread he was eating at the proclamation. "It's a burden."

* * *

Jan-di stormed back into her home in time to hear the phone ringing. Hurrying she kicked off her slippers and grabbed the phone. "Hello."

"Hello, is this Geum Jan-di?"

"Yes, this is her."

"I'm a nurse at Seoul National University Hospital; you are the contact person for Yoon Seok-young. We have been trying to get in touch with you since he was brought in last night."

"Is he okay?" Jan-di asked in a panic.

"He is stable for the moment. If you could come in, his doctor would like to discuss things with you."

"I'll be right there." Jan-di hung up the phone and changed her clothes before she flew out of the apartment in an all-out run.

* * *

Later that night Jan-di walked home, trying to hold in the tears threatening to fall.

Grandfather's kidney's were failing. He would have to undergo dialysis until a suitable donor was found and a transplant was performed. The doctor had tried to give her hope, but she knew that if at all possible a family member was an ideal donor.

Jan-di clung to the hope that a donor was found quickly, because if one wasn't she was going to have to disregard grandfather's instructions and seek out his grandson.

She glanced up and saw that she was almost home. Walking to the stairwell she started up, only to be pulled back when a hand grabbed the hood of her sweater and yanked back. "Hey!"

Jan-di twisted and saw it was the jerk who tried to rob her the previous weekend. "Are you serious?! Really… you came back for more?"

"You caught me off guard last week, I won't make the same mistake this week," He stepped closer and he menaced her.

"You sound like a fool! You weren't caught off guard, you're just a sloppy fighter."

Jan-di pulled her arm back, only for it to be grabbed onto. Turning she saw there were three guys behind her. "You brought back up? To fight a girl?"

He merely sneered at her, "I could do it on my own, but why save all the fun for myself."

Jan-di shook her head in disgust, "You're pathetic."

"And you're a stupid bitch! That mouth is going to get you in trouble."

She moved from her deceptively casual pose and quickly delivered a swift kick between his legs. Pleased at the solid contact that would cause the most pain possible she moved quickly. She didn't know if she could take all three that were left, but she would go down swinging.

As Jan-di ducked from a punch so it glanced off her shoulder instead of landing on her face, she became dimly aware that she wasn't the only one fighting these morons. She stepped back, and feinted going to her left so her spinning roundhouse kick to the face caught him unaware.

Breathing heavily she watched her annoying neighbor quickly dispose of the last guy of the quartet.

He glared at her, "Hey! Do you think you are a gang member or something? Why do you keep getting in fights?"

Jan-di frowned at his use of the word _kept_ but instead of wondering she struggled to get her insulting retort at bay. _After all this jerk did end up helping me._ So she merely said, "Thanks for the help."

He gaped after her, concerned when she didn't yell back. He hesitantly followed her up the stairs. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed, lying.

Jun-pyo glanced over his shoulder, "Should we call the police?"

Jan-di snorted, "What's the point? No charges would be filed and once there get out they would just be out for more blood."

Jan-di stopped in front of her door, eyeing him carefully. "Are _you _okay?" She stepped closer and hissed out a breath at his bloody hands. "Come on in. I'll fix you up."

"You will?"

"It's only right, you _did_ get hurt helping me."

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Thank you for taking the time to read and review!

AN 01) Heh, I"m glad to see that most of you are enjoying the story! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. :) The next chapter will pick up where this one left off.

AN 02) No one seemed interested in a Ga-eul/Yi-jung pairing, so I probably won't be adding them into this story. Maybe some flirting, if anything.

AN 03) Review responses

j'amieleprintemps - Jun-pyo's love of food will never _not_ be hilarious to me. haha

veeegeee - _"Poor, snobby, clueless JunPyo. Get. A. Job."_ Not going to lie, I laughed at loud when I read that. :P

ntcmiller - I'm glad you are enjoying the bickering :)

may21st, Parmasone, Guests, Rossana's Mind - thank you so much for taking time to review. I'm so happy to read that you are enjoying the story.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers_ or _Hana Yori Dango_

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Jan-di was trying to hold a leash on her notoriously short temper. She continued to slam supplies to treat her rude neighbor on the tray in front of her. _I should just count to ten and ignore him. 1, 2, 3, 4- AH! It's no use. How can someone be so helpful one moment and then turn into a complete and utter jerk the next?!_ She glared in the direction of where he was sitting, comfortably, as he used the time to berate her.

He seemed to relish in informing her of how stupid she was and how, in all likelihood, she would continue to be in the future.

"If I hadn't been outside my apartment I wouldn't have heard a thing. Then where would you be? You have to use your brain in these situations." Jun Pyo explained, trying to be helpful. She obviously didn't understand how she should be protecting herself so he was going to help her with her poor thought process. "You should have run from them tonight. Don't you know the most popular of the thirty-eighth strategies is to run away?"

"It's the thirty-sixth stratagems, you idiot."

"What? Don't be stupid," he said to her, with pity. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't picked a fight with the idiot punk leader last week. Another thing you don't know is that when you are being mugged you should just give up your belongings."

Jan Di looked sharply at him. "How did you know about that?"

"I was there."

At his simple words Jan Di struggled to keep her voice calm. "If you saw me why didn't you help?"

"I was going to, but by the time I got down the stairs you had already disposed of him."  
"Oh."

Jun Pyo continued, "I followed you to this office building to make sure that he didn't bother you again."

Jan Di swallowed her pride, "Thank you again for your help tonight, and for looking out for me last week."

"You're welcome," Jun Pyo smiled at her, pleased she finally saw his value.

She couldn't keep quiet. "But don't follow me again, okay?"

"I was just making sure you were okay." Jun-pyo defended himself.

"It's also a little weird to follow someone you don't know."

"I know you, you're my neighbor."

"Oh really?" Jan-di smirked at him. "Then what is my name?"

_Dammit! I cannot believe I still haven't learned it_. Offense is the better defense, he reminded himself and challenged her "What is mine?"

"I didn't pretend to know it, much like you are now."

Jun-pyo felt an involuntary curl of his lip at her reply.

Jan-di finished getting her equipment together and brought it over to sit next to her neighbor. She took out the alcohol and warned him, "This is going to sting."

She tried her best not to feel delighted when he yelped when first made contact with the damp cotton ball.

She quickly and competently finished cleaning and dressing the scrapes. Giving his hand a quick pat, she spoke. "I truly am thankful for your assistance tonight."

Jun-pyo had moment of insight and saw that she was sincere in her thanks. It was whey when he opened his mouth to retort sarcastically he found that he couldn't do it. Instead he replied with a quiet, "You're welcome."

She stood up and put her things in their proper place, fiddling to make it perfect. Not because of some sort of OCD, but because she wanted something to do with her hands. Now that she was done treating him, she wasn't sure what she should be doing.

Jan-di soon got tired of standing around feeling uncomfortable and asked, "are you hungry? Can I make you something to eat?"

He nodded eagerly and Jan-di hurried to put together a meal. While cooking, her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten today either.

"It smells great," her neighbor said, sounding reverent.

Amused at his reaction to food, she looked at him and saw him watching her movements. "Thank you. It's almost done."

His body was almost humming it was looking forward to the meal so much.

Jun-pyo watched with pleasure as his rude neighbor loaded the table with food. It was almost overflowing with the delicious looking meats and vegetables. He rubbed his palms together in anticipation and thought with glee, _all this food... and it's all for me..._

Jun-pyo's inner delight was squashed when the rude girl sat across from him and filled plate with food for herself and started to take a bite. She only stopped when she saw he was empty handed and was making no move to put food on his plate. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I am." Jun-pyo said, a but glumly.

Confused over his behavior she decided to ignored him and focus on her food.

Jun-pyo's annoyance was forgotten once he started eating. He finished quickly and got a second helping while they ate together in silence.

Jan-di finished first, but didn't move to clean up the dishes in case her neighbor wanted another additional helping. Once he had taken the rest of the food she carried the empty dishes to the sink.

She finished cleaning quickly and walked back to the table to get the dishes her neighbor had been using. She watched as he laid back and patted his belly, seemingly content.

"Hey!"

Jan-di looked over, irritated at the way he got her attention. "What?"

He pulled at the collar of his shirt, "I wanted to tell you... last night... ah. I didn't sleep in the bed with you." He finished in a rush.

Jan-di blushed and didn't say anything.

"I _did_ sleep on the floor. I just... must have rolled onto the mattress in the middle of the night. Or something. I don't know."

She could literally feel her face getting hotter. "Okay."

"I didn't want you to think... well..."

He trailed off and she nodded, giving an overly bright, "Okay!"

It was silent as she worked in the kitchen and he laid on the floor.

_Why isn't he leaving?_ Jan-di wondered as she finished cleaning. Once she was done she walked back to the small table, "Did you eat enough?"

Jun-pyo nodded, "I did." He remembered his friends advice and thought it might be a good idea to follow it. Not all of what they said, because they were clearly out of line with some of their suggestions, but it wouldn't hurt to give his appreciation.

"Thank you."

Jan-di frowned, unsure of what he had mumbled at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't understand you."

S_neaky girl,_ Jun-pyo thought. He was sure she was messing with him and just trying to get him to thank her again.

When he stayed stubbornly silent Jan-di rolled her eyes, _whatever. I'm not even going to worry about it_.

She coughed into her fist, and decided he needed a hint. She yawned loudly., and looked pointedly at the door.

"It's rude to yawn liked that in front of guests.," Jun-pyo educated her, thoughtfully in his opinion.

"Huh?"

Jun-pyo patiently explained to her, "If you act like that, it is as if you are telling your guests that they are boring you. It's rude." Jun-pyo smiled at her.

_He's nuts_, Jan-di thought, dismissing the fact that he was right. That _was_ what she wanted to convey to him. Was it her fault that he hadn't got the hint?

Jun-pyo frowned when he noticed how dirty his clothes were, annoyed. "Ugh, I'll have to throw these out now." He muttered to him self as he picked at the clothes.

Jan-di heard what he said and answered back, "Just wash them."

He bristled at her tone, one that said he was be ridiculous. "It won't clean them."

She gave him a pitying look, "Are you serious ? Of course it will clean them."

"It's blood," Jun-pyo pointed out with what he thought was awesome patience.

Jan-di shrugged, "if you want to throw it away, then knock yourself out."

"I will!"

She snickered at the petulant way he spoke.

"What makes you an expert anyways?"

Again, even though he had been speaking to himself Jan-di heard him and replied. "My dad used to run a dry cleaners before he left Seoul. I would help out, so trust me when I say your stains are nothing."

He eyed her speculatively, "Hey dry cleaner, since I got dirty helping you... you should do my laundry."

She looked at him with scorn. "No, I really don't think so." She glanced at the clock, blanching whens he saw the time. "Hey you have to go. I have work in the morning. "

"Dry cleaner, you are an ill-mannered host. You're lucky I won't hold a grudge," Jun-pyo told her as he stood up.

Jan-di blinked and opened her mouth to give a retort, but he was _fast_ and was out of her apartment before she could say a word.

* * *

Jan-di left the hospital the next evening trying not to feel panicked or break down into tears on the side of the road. Grandfather's situation was getting more dire and his transplant had to occur as soon as possible. Jan-di called Yoon Seok-young's lawyer and left a message for him. She was grandfather's proxy, she held his power of attorney, and she was authorizing the search for his grandson. As soon as she found him she would go to see him and ask him to agree to the transplant. Or to at least be tested to see if he was a match.

She was worrying about whether or not it was possible while she walked home. She knew that they hadn't been close in years, but they were still family. The grandson wouldn't let him die would he? Jan-di frowned and assured herself that he wouldn't. No one would.

"Hey laundry girl? Why are you always out late?"

"Huh?" Jan-di glanced over and saw her neighbor calling down to her from his roof. She started climbing the stairs leading up to her apartment and answered back, "I work. What do you do all day?"

He shrugged, and she said to him sincerely, "I know it's hard but you can find a job if you tried. Tried _really hard_." She stressed, after she remembered his sour personality.

"Hey!" He said, insulted. "It's not that I can't find work. I don't want to."

That laundry girl had the audacity to nod as if she agreed, but then said with sympathy dripping from her words, "I know it helps to tell yourself that, but just give it your best effort! You'll find something."

He was left sputtering on his rooftop as she entered her apartment. She paused in her doorway and pumped up a fist, "Fighting!"

Jun-pyo was scowling after her when he heard laughter from below. Looking down he saw the rest of the F4 climbing up the stairs to his roof.

"Was your cute neighbor giving you advice on how to find a job?" Woo-bin asked.

"Cute?" Jun-pyo scoffed. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Hey... are you jealous?" amusement colored Yi-jung's words.

"Of course he is," Ji-hoo said as he brought up the rear, "Why else would he be waiting outside all night for her to come home."

"That's now why I'm out here!" Jun-pyo protested.

"Then why?"

"I was... was... I was waiting for you!"

This was met with laughter.

"Let's go inside,' Woo-bin said he he led the way.

Jun-pyo lingered behind and glanced at the neighboring apartment before following his friends inside.

"Why are you eating so calmly today? I'm not complaining, it's just not what we're used to." Yi-jung watched him eating. Jun-pyo was eating, but not in the way he had been every other time they brought him food.

Jun-pyo shrugged, then told Woo-bin. "I need you to look into something."

"What is it?"

"There have been some men who are harassing the dry cleaner."

"You want me to stop men from harassing your dry cleaner." Woo-bin repeated.

"No. Not the dry cleaner, _the_ dry cleaner."

"That' what I said, your dry cleaner."

"No! Not the dry cleaner, _the _dry cleaner, _the!_"

"Hey," Yi-jung let out an exasperated sigh, "What are you trying to say?"

Jun-pyo looked at him with annoyance, 'Don't you understand anything? My dry cleaner neighbor... the rude chick... some guy tried to rob her last week and he showed up with a group last night to attack her."

"Did she get hurt?"

"No, but only because I was there to save her," Jun-pyo boasted. "Then I started thinking... what if they show up again and I'm not there?"

"_That_ why you were waiting outside," Ji-hoo said as realization dawned on him. "Because you thought those punks would show up again."

"It was a concern," Jun-pyo admitted. He went on to give descriptions of the guys, "just make sure they don't come around again okay?"

Woo-bin nodded. "I'll call manager Lee in the morning, it should have their names of by the end of the day."

"Thanks."

"So you have gotten friendlier with your neighbor?" Yi-jung asked with curiosity.

"Of course he has!" Woo-bin exclaimed. "He's already spent the night with her, and now he is protecting her."

"What this?" Ji-hoo looked at them with confusion. Jun-pyo groaned as Woo-bin and Yi-jung tripped over themselves to explain to Ji-hoo how they found them the previous morning. They obviously hadn't believed the explanation he had given them or they were choosing to ignore reality. Either way they were having a great time rehashing what they imagined had happened to Ji-hoo. Jun-pyo tuned them out.

"Jun-pyo!" Ji-hoo said, obviously not for the first time.

"What?"

"I asked what is your neighbor's name?"

Jun-pyo closed his eyes and shook his head, he _knew_ he had forgotten something.

"Really?" Yi-jung said with disbelief.

"Bro, that's just sad," Woo-bin added.

"It's not that, I meant to ask her," Jun-pyo defended himself. "I just couldn't remember the name I am using. If she introduces herself I'll have to do the same. I can't give the wrong name, what if she catches on? I'll lose the wager if she figures out who I really am."

Woo-bin clapped, "That is a well thought out excuse Jun-pyo."

"It could be true."

"Lee," Ji-hoo supplied. "You are using the name, Lee Jun-pyo."

"It doesn't sound right," Yi-jung said, wrinkling his nose.

* * *

Jan-di was late again, she had to be at the porridge shop in five minutes. She could make it if she sprinted. Rushing out she quickly locked her door, before hurrying away, not seeing or hearing the man behind her trying to get her attention.

Jun-pyo frowned, he wanted to talk to her but she had been in too much of a hurry. Letting out an annoyed huff of breath, he settled himself into the chair and put his feet on the railing.

He hated to admit it, but he was growing entirely too bored. It seemed like that only time anything interesting happened was when the F4 came to visit or the dry cleaner was around.

Maybe he _should_ look for a job. Jun-pyo rolled the idea around his mind before discarding it. He didn't want a job, what he really wanted was his play-station.

* * *

"Are you sure these are his addresses?" Jan-di asked after carefully copying it down.

"I'm sure, the private investigator I hired said he should be at that location for at least two more hours if he is following his usual routine."

"Thank you for everything," Jan-di said to the lawyer gratefully before reminding him. "Don't mention any of this to grandfather, okay?"

"I understand."

Jan-di hung up the phone and looked at the address to the music hall she had to find. She looked at the clock and called out to the Master, "I need to leave work early. I have somewhere to be, and I can't be late."

After getting his agreement she quickly left and got on the bus. _Yoon Ji-hoo... here I come._

* * *

Ji-hoo was annoyed to hear the door behind him opening, but his face stayed expressionless as he continued conducting the orchestras.

The group finished and he gave instruction on where improvement was needed before he turned to go. He disliked socializing with the group and after the first few failed attempts they stopped trying to include him.

He was at the door exit when he a voice called out to him.

"Yoon Ji-hoo?"

Ji-hoo turned and saw a short girl approaching him.

"I don't like interruptions during rehearsals."

Her smile faltered, but she just nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude I just wanted to make sure I caught you before you left."

She paused and asked, "Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"No," Ji-hoo turned to leave when she reached out to grip his arm. He glanced down in surprise, she was strong for a little thing.

"I'm sorry, but I _really_ need to talk to you."

"I don't give out autographs and I won't introduce you to the F4."

"Huh?" Ji-hoo saw her looking at him with genuine bafflement and thawed slightly, maybe she _did_ have a reason for approaching him. "F...4? What is that? Forget it. That's not important, but I need to speak to you about something else, it's rather urgent."

He reluctantly nodded, "What is it?"

"It's about your grandfather, he-wait!" Ji-hoo wretched his arm free and turned to walk away.

"I don't have any family."

Jan-di called after him. "Yoon Seok-young, your grandfather, he... he's dying."

Ji-hoo froze and Jan-di hurried after him, but the raw pain on his face stopped her in her tracks and she let him go when he rushed off.

* * *

Jun-pyo stood at the edge of his roof, wondering where the laundry girl was. It was getting late and she still hadn't come home, Jun-pyo glanced around feeling deeply annoyed. As the only male around, he felt he somewhat responsible for the welfare of the girl. As if he were her guardian and he was obligated to look out for her well-being. He grimaced in distance, it wasn't a pleasant feeling. _I'll have to work on stopping it when I get a chance. But for now I have to keep an eye out..._

"Ugh, where is she?" He kicked at the railing, but came to attention when he heard a crash at the base of the stairs leading to her apartment. Concerned, he ran down quickly only to stop when he didn't see anything.

He squinted, trying to see into the darkness but there was nothing there was for him to see. It was when he started to return to his stairs that he was attacked from behind.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~  
Thank you for taking the time to read and review!

AN ) I still haven't managed to get ahead on writing this story, but I am no longer going to hold the updates so they are posted at the same time as _Someone Like You_, instead I'll post these a day or two after I write the chapter. I like that waiting period so when I read it before posting it is with a clearer mind, and I can change anything that seems off.

I'm on my way out so I don't have time to respond to the reviews, but I did read them all. Thanks so much! I'm glad you guys seems to be enjoying the story. :)

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers_ or _Hana Yori Dango_

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Jun-pyo was in so much pain that he was barely aware of of the kicks and punches that were currently being rained upon him. Lying in a daze he struggled to keep his arms around his head, trying to at least attempt to protect himself.

Dimly he heard a phone ringing and he was momentarily left alone. He thought he heard the words _"Prince Song"_, but decided that must have been the result of a fevered imagination and wishful thinking.

He tucked himself closer, thinking distantly that any second he would regain his strength and stand up to beat all these assholes down.

That was Jun-pyo's last thought before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Jan-di walked home, not bothering to quicken her pace. She was unhappy with herself since she hadn't been able to achieve what she needed to. Getting Yoon Ji-hoo to agree to help his grandfather. Normally she would have pushed her way into any situation to meet a goal, but the look on his face when she told Ji-hoo his grandfather was dying was even now etched on her mine.

Grandfather would have been so hurt if he had seen that look. To her, it seemed obvious that he still loved his grandfather, but was having a hard time moving past his pain. Jan-di sympathized, but there was no time to waste.

Jan-di groaned, started at the loud sound. Stopping she let out a few more groans hesitantly, testing the pitch of her voice. Luckily it was not as deep as it previously sounded. She continued walking but was once again stopped by a loud groan.  
"Okay, I know that didn't come from me," Jan-di mumbled to herself as she looked wearily around. She had reached the base of the stairs in the small alley between her and the neighboring apartment. Glancing around the base of her set of stairs she saw that there was no one hiding. She let out a quietly relieved breath. She was not up to dealing with those punks again tonight.

Jan-di had already started up her stairs when she heard the noise again. Poised to run she took another swept of the area, this time seeing something under the base of the opposite stairway. Blinking, she squinted and was horrified to recognize her neighbor. Rushing over she knelt next to him and quickly assessed his situation.

He was breathing.

Pulse was weak.

Unconscious with dilated pupils.

She tapped his cheek, trying to rouse him and when she brought her hand back it was covered in blood. Realizing the severity of the situation, Jan-di quickly pulled out her phone to call an ambulance, cursing her luck. She only had a scooter and there was no way she would be able to get him on and _keep_ him on.

Shaking her head she stuck the phone in her pocket and maneuvered him so she could carry him on her back. Luckily she was strong from years of manual labor so she didn't' think she would have a problem carrying him a couple blocks. There was all she needed to reach a street where cabs could be found easily. Waiting for an ambulance might be easier on her, but it would take a lot longer since the alley where the set of stairs to their respective apartments were located was too small for a car to fit let alone an ambulance.

* * *

Song Woo-bin's car screeched to a halt at the mouth of the alley. Leaping from his car and desperately searched for Jun-pyo, calling out for him while Yi-jung did the same.

"Are you sure they left him here?"

Woo-bin nodded grimly, still in the rage he had succumbed to once he learned of those low level street thug's retaliation against his friend. It had taken hours, long wasted hours, for him to learn that Jun-pyo had already been beaten. He had raced out of the warehouse, not pausing for anything. He had only taken the time to call Ji-hoo and Yi-jung, but the latter had been the only one to answer his call.

"Maybe they were wrong about how hurt he was, he could have made his way to his apartment," Woo-bin suggested as he raced to the stairs, not truly believing his own explanation. If a gang of punks had tried to hurt someone, it is likely they succeeded.

"Jun-pyo!"

"Goo Jun-pyo!"

"If you're in there, let us know! Woo-bin..." Yi-jung looked at his friend.

"You're right, this isn't working. Move back." Woo-bin stepped back and brought his boot up, bringing it down swiftly on the door.

The pair rushed through the door that was now hanging off one hinge and saw that he wasn't there. Yi-jung glanced out the window and came to a new conclusion, "Maybe his neighbor found him."

Woo-bin clung to the suggestion as the two hurried across to the new location. Once there they were both disheartened to see that there was obviously no one home.

"This is Woo-bin, I need you to start checking hospitals for a man being admitted with Jun-pyo's description." …. "What do you mean how many? As many as it takes for you to find him!" Woo-bin yelled the last into his phone before hanging up.

Yi-jung worriedly took stock of the situation, "don't worry, we'll find him, and he'll be okay. It's Goo Jun-pyo... he has to be."

"I hope you right," Woo-bin swiped a hand across him suddenly dry mouth. "I really fucking hope you are right. Come on, let's go start checking hospitals ourselves."

* * *

A stressed Jan-di was currently pacing the brightly lit halls of the familiar hospital. If she wasn't so worried she would take the time to go check on grandfather but she had to, wanted to, wait for the doctor to give her information on her stupid neighbor. She was sure that he had been jumped in retaliation for his helpfulness the previous night. _If only that idiot hadn't helped me then he wouldn't be in this mess._ Jan-di lifted a shaking hand to rub her weary eyes, surprised when it came back wet. She was crying. _Oh, this is all my fault. If I hadn't started taunted that dumbass mugger it never would have gotten this far. Then my idiot neighbor would be back in his apartment moaning over his next meal._

Jan-di was interrupted from her inner musings where she both accepted and laid blame when the doctor came out.

"Ms. Geum Jan-di?"

"Yes!" Jan-di rushed over, words tumbling out of her mouth so quickly they tripped over one another. "Is he okay? He was so pale and his pulse was weak. I couldn't tell how much blood he lost, but he didn't regain consciousness at all. If-"

The doctor raised a palm to halt her words, "he has some major bruising to his kidney and he has two broken ribs, but he was lucky that those were his most severe injuries. He did lose quite a bit of blood, by he is being transfused as we speak and that shouldn't be a major issue. I ran a CT and there is no brain injury, if he doesn't wake up by morning then there will be some cause for concern but at the moment what he needs most is rest and quiet."

Jan-di nodded; relieved to hear he would be okay.

The doctor gave her a little bit more information and turned to leave. Before he made it far he turned to tell her reassuringly, sensing she needed it. "It was a good thing you brought him when you did. Any longer and he might have lost too much blood."

She smiled slightly at that, grateful that she felt she had done something of consequence to help him. She watched the doctor leaved and entered the hospital room. She hadn't been able to give the hospital any pertinent information on her neighbor... not even his name. There was no chance that she had known his resident registration number, but the fact that she had deliberately not learned his name was weighing on her.

She had asked herself why she had made that choice and the only answer she had come up with was that she liked having that distance from him. Even now, when she still tried to think of him as her rude, idiot neighbor he weighed on her thoughts more than she had been comfortable with. By not learning his name she was able to continue thinking of him as just a neighbor and not someone she found strangely amusing and somewhat likable.

Jan-di was disappointed with herself. It wasn't like her to treat someone like that. When he woke up, she vowed to be a better person to him.

* * *

She was going to break her vow, perhaps using some creative form of violence. Jan-di quickly amended her thoughts, _I won't hurt him... at least not until he is better._ She struggled to keep a pleasant expression on her face, while willing him to give her something to work with.

Jan-di had been quietly relieved when he had woken up only a hour after she made her vow. She had been sitting in the chair by his bedside, and her thoughts were unable to settle down so she didn't even bother trying to sleep. He had woken up in an instant and, thankfully, before she could embarrass herself by crying in happiness he had opened his mouth and reminded her of... well... of _him_.

Jan-di struggled to hide her annoyed expression and stiffly stood. "If you will be okay for a short while I'm going to go visit someone else here.

Jun-pyo eyed her with annoyance, "Hey! Why are you leaving already? I'm hurt."

She tried for a pleasant expression, "I know, I won't be too long."

He would have argued but her expression had turned to one that was rather alarming. Jun-pyo watched her leave with annoyance, wincing as he resettled himself on the bed.

The nurse came in a few minutes later, "oh did your girlfriend leave?" She moved to the stationary computer in the room and tapping a few keys Jun-pyo saw her logging onto it. Squinting he could see that she had brought up his chart and was entering numbers that were being show on the monitor next to him.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jun-pyo cleared he throat, trying to rid himself of the gruffness that showed in his voice.

The nurse looked at him with surprised and doubt, but didn't say anything further. She was just finishing up his assessment when the door burst open and Woo-bin and Yi-jung tumbled in.

"Oh! You're here," Jun-pyo noted with surprise.

"Jun-pyo! You're okay," Yi-jung said with relief.

"Okay? Look at him!" Woo-bin walked closer, scowling. "I'm sorry."

"Did you do this to him?" The nurse spoke sharply as her hand hovered over the phone, prepared to notify the police.

"What? No! I just meant I was sorry I wasn't there," Woo-bin explained with annoyance before turning his back on the girl.

She hesitated, but accepted the answer and done with the patient left them alone.

Jun-pyo groaned dramatically, only slightly exaggerated for show. "What happened? I thought those guys were going to be taken care of."

Woo-bin answered, voice almost shaking with his anger and regret. "We weren't unable to find them until tonight. Once we did I had them brought to me, but it was too late. They had already started in on you by that time. They admitted what they had done quickly, but it taken awhile to find out where you were."

"We went to your apartment but you weren't there," Yi-Jung offered, before asking. "How did you get here?"

"My neighbor, she must have called the paramedics."

"Ahh, you are okay right Jun Pyo?"

"I haven't seen the doctor yet, but the girl told me I just have a couple broken ribs and a bruised kidney."

Woo-bin let out a relieved breath and nodded, "that's not too bad."

Yi-jung rolled his eyes, it sounded bad enough to him. The door hit him in the back when he was mid eye roll and he jumped away.

"Sorry," the doctor said as he entered before turning his attention to Jun-pyo. "The nurse told me you were awake, how are you feeling?"

"Sore," Jun-pyo admitted, "but overall I'm not as bad as I expected."

The doctor stood bedside examining him and said absently as he shinned a light into the patient's eyes, "you seemed to have protected your head so there was no injury there. You did lose a good amount of blood but your girlfriend got you here in time."

Jun-pyo opened his mouth to once again deny the claim, but the doctor continued to speak over him. "You're a lucky man, not many women can carry a man multiple city blocks to get them medical attention."

His already opened mouth dropped even further but no sound emerged as the doctor finished his exam and left the room.

"At least you don't have to stay overnight," Yi-jung tried to be optimistic, pleased the doctor thought Jun-pyo was well enough to go home.

"Your neighbor is really something," Woo-bin said, still thinking about the fact that she had carried him to the hospital on her back.

Jun-pyo would have replied but heard her voice on the other side of the door, it seemed like she was on the phone. He could barely make out the words _"Yes, he's doing better but I wasn't able to get his grandson to talk to me. I'll try later."_

While listening to her speak on the phone, Jun-pyo realized his friends were dressed as they normally were and not how they would change when they came to visit him. Frantically he gestured for them to hide in the small bathroom. Hissing out in a quiet voice he explained, "She can't see you wearing that! She might guess and I'll lose the bet."

Woo-bin and Yi–jung wore matching annoyed expressions but did as Jun-pyo bid, the door closing while the hall door opened.

Jan-di spoke a bit more cheerfully, both because grandfather had improved slightly and the doctor in the hall told her that her neighbor could be discharged. "Are you ready to go?"

"Do I look ready?" Jun-pyo said grumpily as he gestured to his hospital clothes.

Her smiled dimmed but she just nodded. "I'll just go to the bathroom while you chan-"

"No!"

Jan-di jumped at his denial and just looked at him strangely. "Fine, I'll use the one in the hall. I'll meet you out there."

She walked to the door, stopping before she exited. "You're really, _really_ weird."

As soon as she left Jun-pyo's friends came out. Woo-bin moved to help him change, "You couldn't even tell her thank you?"

* * *

Jun-pyo was scowling when he exited his private room, he was in pain and he was sick and tired of being told of all the things he was doing wrong. He passed his neighbor in the hall, "let's go."

He barely moved when he felt a soft hand encircle his wrist, "wait… did you forget? You have to settle your hospital bill."

"Huh?"

Jan-di eyed him, he really was so odd… she didn't know what to make of him. "We have to go to the billing department."

Unsure of the process that would occur, Jun-pyo followed her lead.

Once they had reached the clerk Jun-pyo finally realized his problem.

"Name?" the clerk said without looking up.

Jan-di looked at her neighbor expectantly, she certainly couldn't answer.

"Lee Jun-pyo."

_Lee Jun-pyo_, Jan-di thought to herself as she observed the two men.

"I.D. number?"

Jun-pyo thought quickly, if he told his real number, his identity would be out. "I can't remember." He bristled at the looks that were shot to him.

His neighbor jumped in and explained to the man, "he had a rough night."

"Uh huh," the clerk answered, unimpressed. "Insurance?"

"I don't' have any," Jun-pyo admitted and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

"Fine," the clerk responded and quickly calculated the total due. Writing a number on a slip of paper, his slid it over the counter, "this is what you owe."

Being unable to pay was not something Goo Jun-pyo was used to and he merely stood silently as he ran through his options. There was no way he could pay this bill and still make it the next five months.

Jan-di quickly guess what the problem was, and peeked at the amount. She winced but steeled herself to make the offer, "I can pay this now, if you pay me back."

Jun-pyo nodded passively, hating having to rely on anyone. "Thank you, I'll pay you back everything."

"Name?" The clerk asked.

"Geum Jan-di," she answered before handing over her information.

_Geum Jan-di_, Jun-pyo thought to himself as he stepped back, still uncomfortable with the circumstance.

They left the hospital together, quietly until Jun-pyo asked. "Why did you offer to settle the money I owed?"

"You were probably hurt because you helped me, how could I leave you to deal with that on your own?"

"Thank you again."

"Just pay me back as soon as you can. I _really_ need that money."

Jun-pyo froze, "I thought I would pay you in about five months."

Jan-di stopped next to him, "Look I can tell you don't work, but you have to find something. I can't wait five months."

* * *

A week later Jan-di saw that Jun-pyo had no intention of going out on his own and took charge of the situation.

"What's this?" Jun-pyo stared at the burlap bag with annoyance.

"Lee Jun-pyo, if you aren't going to find a job on your own, I'm going to have to help you." Jan-di informed him as she moved the bag into the house. "Peeling chestnuts isn't something you can screw up easily."

"You expect me to …. _peel_ chestnuts?"

"How else are you going to pay me back?" Jan-di shot back with annoyance. "I doubt you can sew the faces onto stuffed animals and your broken ribs prevent you from doing any manual labor so this is what you are stuck with!" Feeling bad for her burst of anger she finished in a quieter voice, "look, when you are healed we'll get you a better job, but this is better than nothing."

Unfortunately, once he thought about it Jun-pyo had to agree. He still thought that peeling chestnuts was beneath him but if Jan-di really needed the money, he would have to work to get it back to her.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Thank you for taking the time to read and review!

1) General Responses to the Reviews

I agree that Jun-pyo needed a job, but I don't think he would take one he found beneath him easily so I hope you like the set up where he is now in a position where he _has_ to get one.

Ji-hoo said Jun-pyo's fake name in the previous chapter, he has the same given name but a different surname.

j'amieleprintemps - thanks! My icon shamelessly gives away my love for both BBF couples.

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I do not own _Boys Before Flowers_ or _Hana Yori Dango_

~*~*~*~...~*~*~*~


End file.
